Stewie Griffin
Voiced by Seth MacFarlane Story stewie and me fucked each other last night and he said it was good o ya gigiti gigiti gigiti goo Can the family understand Stewie? Some people are not sure whether people can understand him, but based on episode FG104 "Mind over Murder" it is obvious that they do. A clip of this is available at the official Family Guy site under the video clips section: '''Stewie': Victory is mine! Lois: Yes, and this cake is yours, too. In other Season 1 episodes, there are many similar examples. However, in subsequent episodes, it seems that the family either doesn't hear Stewie's exact words or doesn't take them seriously. It could be that they hear a 1-year-old's equivalent of what he is saying. The consistent exception is Brian who seems to be able to understand Stewie throughout. When asked this question in an interview, Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, stated that Stewie is really talking, but most of the family just ignore him...the way people generally ignore things said by very small children. Stewie's sexual preference Stewie seemingly is a closet homosexual. In FG301 "The Thin White Line", Stewie sings to a shipful of sailors: "Well, despite your point of view I can thrill a girl or two- But I'd rather get it on with you!" There is also a scene in Deep Throats that suggests he's attracted to Brian. He makes a similar drunken admission in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story: Brian: You're drunk! Stewie: You're sexy! Similar hints are given during other episodes. However, there are also many references to him being straight, as seen in FG215 "Dammit Janet", where he falls in love with a female toddler. He is most likely just bisexual or pansexual. Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, has stated in an interview that Stewie "hasn't made his mind up yet" about whether he is straight or not. Trivia * Once became addicted to pancakes. * Has gone through many phases, including a time when he loved funky fruit hats (he did a little dance at this point), and a time when he loved a British children's show called Jolly Farm Revue. * His football-shaped head may have been due to an accident in which he hit his head on the ceiling, but this theory is contradicted by a flashback on Chitty Chitty Death Bang where he is born with a football head. * Dreams of opening his own tailors, especially for big and tall men. "The weather up there will be very fair, just like our prices." * Has invented a number of mind control devices, the funniest of which was the one which plugged into the back of Chris's head. * Greatly admires God, due to his being "so deliciously evil." * Also a big fan of Death. * Takes Valium. * Has appeared in a short film with Ben Stiller entitled "There's Something About Stewie," as well as an ad for Calvin Klein diapers. * Appeared in an iPod commercial with the song "Warrior" by Scandal * Thinks that it is good to have land. * In real life, he once ran for governor of California, but lost to Arnold Schwarzenegger. * Smokes marijuana as a teenager. * Appeared on "Kids Say the Darndest Things" hosted by Bill Cosby. * Formed a country band called Stewie and the Cowtones. * Had an eating disorder. * Was Petoria's President of Poopie. * Has a cousin named Stewie Cruise. Stewie's Inventions & Plans *FG101 - Mind Control Device - Used on a judge to save Peter from jail *FG102 - Weather Device - Used to control the world (and destroy broccoli) *FG103 - Carbonite Freeze Gun - Used on security guard that froze him for approximately 10 years *FG104 - Time Machine - Stewie move time forward to bypass the pain of teething, but was forced to move time backwards when the machine's schematics became public *FG219 - Hypnotic Control Device - A device used to harness the size and strength of Chris *FG302 - Mass Hypnosis Device - Used to control the unsuspecting public *FG311 - In order to keep Lois and Peter from having another baby he created two machines: **Peter-Bot - a robotic version of peter that would replace him in the bed **Micro-Ship - A battle cruiser that shrank to the size of a cell, and was armed with phaser cannons to battle Peter's sperm cells; the ship's computer was voiced by Majel Barrett, widow of "Star Trek" creator Gene Roddenberry and voice of the ship's computer on "Star Trek: The Next Generation" and "Star Trek: Voyager" *FG314 - Tried to control the minds of a basketball crowd by taking the part of a head cheerleader External Links * Stewie Griffin Soundboard * 301+ Family Guy Clips Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Stewie